Antecedents (Prequel to Long Lost Love)
by DareToDream123
Summary: Back in the 1920's, Klaus found love in an unexpected place; a bar in Chicago, while running - along with his sister - away from his foes. Eliza Petrova, sister of a doppelganger, is who Klaus found love with. But danger lies in every corner, threatening Klaus and the people he cares about. Will their love survive? Prequel to 'Long Lost Love', KlausxOC set in Chicago in the 1920's
1. Prologue

**_Note_**

If you have not read 'Long Lost Love', then still feel free to read this story because I will be reintroducing my OC characters and you will not be confused in anyway :) You are not required to have any knowledge of the characters or the storyline in Long Lost Love to understand what is going on :P

This is a prequel story where I will be including all of the flashback scenes to the 1920's from Long Lost Love, and combining them into Eliza and Klaus' story of how they first fell in love. There may be a few changes to some of the flashbacks, as I will be improving the writing and adding much more depth, and hopefully you will all learn more about Eliza's relationships with everyone (e.g. Rebekah, Stefan, Lexi and her sister, Annabelle Petrova.

I created this story because I felt as if I only touched upon the past slightly in the main story, yet I had so many ideas for what Eliza and Klaus' past was actually like and what happened. Sadly not all of this detail could be included in the main story because it wasn't necessary, so I decided to make this.

This story has been created as a thank you to all of the fan's of Eliza and Klaus' love story, the people who have really made this story come to life. I could have never imagined at the beginning that Long Lost Love would gain as many hearts and as much support that it now has. I love everyone single person who reads, follows or comments and I can't explain how much this all means to me.

Anyway, enough of the rambling, and on with the story...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Antecedent<strong>_

A thousand years was a long time to live in a world, especially one that has a harsh reality. For Klaus, it all began with a mother witch who grew afraid to lose another of her children, thus deciding to do the only thing she could do to ensure that they would never die; place them under immortality. All magic came at a price and the Mikaelson's paid very dearly; the children grew into monsters, feeding through the mortals within their town and terrorizing it until it was no longer there. Every emotion, sense, personality was heightened to the extreme, bringing out the evil in every one of them. However, Klaus could not just blame vampirism for his pain and self loathing. He had much more than that to blame; his father, his siblings, all of his losses. His mother is the author of everything Klaus is, his father is the destroyer, his siblings are the preservers and his losses are the consequences. Everything equated down to this moment - this moment of pure happiness, _human _happiness.

" Mummy? Daddy?" Klaus paused as he heard his 'name' called. He was halfway through creating a new painting; a forest filled with light and laughter, that was soon to be overtaken by demons and darkness. His wife, Eliza Mikaelson, was sprawled across the sofa, immersed in a crime/thriller novel that she had been reading for at least an hour. Upon Kyra - his 4 year old daughter - and Ethanael's - his 4 year old son - arrival, both Eliza and Klaus instantly turned their attention to their children, who instantly came jumping onto the plush sofa eagerly.

Eliza and Klaus lived in a large, country mansion on the very outskirts of New Orleans, the city they had now resided in for 5 years. After ridding all of the evil and finally settling down in the city, Eliza and Klaus had managed to create an eligible home for their family, in which they lived, as well as Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah and Marcel. Each of them had their own part of the house to live in separately, as the house was so big that it could house a whole street full of people.

" How is my princess? Is your brother treating you well, sweetheart?" Klaus asked his daughter softly, placing his paint brush aside and joining his family on the large, four seater sofa. The golden haired little girl beamed up at her father and clambered into his lap, giggling softly.

" Uncle Marcel was teaching Ethan to sword fight!" Kyra exclaimed in a high voice as Klaus' arms wrapped around her protectively.

" Daddy! Daddy! I can beat _all _the evil monsters!" Ethanael told his father proudly, settling himself down in his mothers lap, who brushed the mud from his face.

" That's my boy," Klaus smirked at his son, ruffling his hair affectionately.

" I hope that Uncle Marcel wasn't encouraging you to fight young man... what have we told you before?" Eliza asked, earning herself an eye roll from Klaus.

" That fighting is bad and I should never hurt someone," Ethan echoed the phrase that his mother had taught him over and over again.

" Good boy," Eliza grinned down at him causing a large smile to grow on Ethan's face. " Now is it time for story time before you both go to bed?"

" Yes! Yes!" Kyra exclaimed, jumping up and down on Klaus' lap again.

" And what story are we telling them today Daddy?" Eliza turned to Klaus, happiness filling her eyes. It was fulfilling for Klaus, after all this time, to see only happiness in Eliza's eyes all day, every day. It had taken a whole century for the two to finally create their own perfect dream world; a century filled with heartbreak, danger, death and so much more. Finally, Klaus didn't have to worry about Eliza's safety every second of the day, he didn't have to fight for her to be his. They now had their own beautiful, perfect children who they both loved, they now had each other without any problems to get in their way. Elijah was happily married to Hayley and the same for Rebekah and Marcel. Klaus' self loathing and killing days were behind him; though he would switch back to that character if anyone posed a threat against his family, for now everything was safe.

This life for Klaus, the one he had constantly dreamed of as a child and had had to wait more than a thousand years to get, had all started back in the early 1920's. At the time he was running from his worst enemy, his father Mikael, and was determined not to settle down anywhere. There he had found love, something he had never thought that he would have since the death of his first love, Tatia, and a source of happiness after many century's of misery...

" I have the perfect story," Klaus announced, genuinely smiling at both of his children. After leaning over and placing a swift kiss on Eliza's cheek, Klaus moved his mouth over to her ear and whispered his idea into her ear. Eliza chuckled and nodded her head, causing Klaus' smile and happiness to grow.

" Daddy is going to tell you a very special story today," Eliza told her children, who now sat on their parent's laps, looking up at their parents eagerly.

Klaus unclasped on of his arms from around his daughter and placed it around Eliza, while looking at his daughter, his son and Eliza before speaking. " Many, many years ago, when the soul of music was at it's greatest and the magical cities were only just coming to life, a charmingly handsome, yet evil monster, who drained human's dry and left them scattered across the land without a remorseful thought, who deceived his foes and caused destruction wherever he was, met a beautiful, innocent woman and he somehow learned to love her..."

* * *

><p>This is the very first chapter of antecedant and I hope you all have liked it so far. For those of you who are new to Eliza's character, welcome! Next chapter you will learn much more about how she was as a human and who she actually is.<p>

For those of you who aren't new to Eliza and her story, are you as excited as I am for this story!? I am sooooo excited to write it and I was so happy writing about Eliza and Klaus' children. This is a slight insight to how Long Lost Love is going to end so I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you so much for reading this and please comment to tell me what you think! :)

-DareToDream


	2. Chapter 1- Chicago

**_Chicago_**

_" In the alive city of Chicago, lived the beautiful women, in a large, picturesque house with her family. Though it was at a small bar in the center, the life, of Chicago, where the girl and the monster first met..."_

**Chicago - August 1922**

" Smile. Giggle. Flirt. Be yourself. You can do this, Liza," Lexi, the infamous, sassy blonde haired vampire - who Eliza had been best friends with for 2 years - told Eliza confidently, a beaming smirk growing on her face.

" I don't know Lex... He seems too..." Eliza began nervously, studying herself in the mirror. Tonight she was wearing her tousled, brown waves loose over her shoulders and a fitted, blue sequin dress, that brought out her sapphire blue eyes. Every aspect of her appearance was as perfect as it could be - Lexi had made sure of this while pampering her for over an hour, to Eliza's great dismay.

" Arrogant? Careless? Compulsive?" Lexi continued Eliza's sentence, placing the final touch of Eliza's outfit; a head band that wrapped around her head, one that matched her dress perfectly. " But underneath all that, he is a handsome, compassionate, loving guy who is buried in self-loathing. It's your job to get him out of his self hating mood. You two are perfect for each other!"

" So explain to me why you're sending me out with an arrogant, careless, compulsive man again?" Eliza questioned, shaking her head as she let out a sigh. It had been Eliza's 20th birthday only a few days ago, and Lexi vowed that it was time for Eliza to find herself a man. This seemed a good idea at the time for Eliza, as most girl's her age were courting wealthy men and were even considering Marriage. However, Eliza had never had any interest in a man her age, and though she had shared night's out and a few kisses with some, none of them had ever been what she was looking for. In fact, an occurrence in her life that happened at age 16, put her off ever finding a man... _That _particularly man had been repulsive and vulgar, he'd done _indecent _things to her, things that were never to be repeated.

Since Eliza had complained to Lexi about never been able to find a guy herself, Lexi had organised for her to go out with a man named Stefan Salvatore, who she had apparently been friends with since birth. Somehow, even though Eliza had never met Stefan and Lexi had told her some very awful stories about him, Lexi had managed to convince Eliza into agreeing to go on one night out with him. Now, Eliza was beginning to have second thoughts on the matter, as why would she want to associate herself with a man like Stefan? He sounded repulsing to her.

" Because you love me, and he needs this. Who knows, Liza? Maybe you'll meet the guy you're going to spend the rest of your life with tonight," Lexi winked at Eliza while stepping away and studying the outfit and Eliza's make-up." My masterpiece is done, Stefan will be drooling."

" Great," Eliza muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes at Lexi. As soon as she said this, the doorbell rang indicating that Stefan Salvatore had arrived.

" Mr. Lover is here, you look perfect!" Lexi seemed excited, even though their date really had nothing to do wither herself. Eliza sighed again as soon as Lexi had bounced out of the room to go open the door for Stefan. _How bad could he actually be? _Eliza tried reassuring herself, but nothing could stop the lingering panic that loomed through her.

" You can do this." Eliza whispered to herself, taking a final glance in the mirror, before heading out of her bedroom door. Her bedroom was located on the third floor of the large family house, opposite her sisters, Annabelle Petrova. Anabelle was out tonight with their parents since she was only 16 and wasn't yet allowed out on her own. They were all out at a family friends house, where her parents believed that Annabelle would, in the future, marry the friend's son.

" Good evening, Stefan," Lexi put on a polite voice as she greeted the cocky Stefan Salvatore at the front door. Lexi had never been one to sound posh yet she didn't use the 20's slang that had began to come into fashion; she sounded like she was almost from another era. " Your lady is just coming,"

" Remind me why I'm doing this again," Eliza frowned as she heard Stefan's annoyed voice say this. By the sound of it, he wasn't in the best of moods, all the more reason for Eliza to drop out of this so called date.

" Because you love me and-" Eliza didn't hear the rest of what Lexi said. Her small heels clomped on the floor as Eliza made her way down the soft wooden stairs and Lexi turned to her with a grin as she made it to the bottom.

" You must be Eliza." Stefan stated bluntly, a smirk growing on his face. Taking a brief moment, Eliza studied Stefan quickly; he wore a smart, black suit with a crisp white shirt and a black bow tie. By the way he held himself and his perfunctory mannerisms, Eliza could already tell that his personality was exactly how Lexi described - arrogant, careless, compulsive.

" And you are Stefan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Eliza greeted brightly, forcing a small smile to her face. Lexi looked between the two before ushering Eliza out of the door and towards Stefan. Surprisingly, Stefan took her hand into his and lightly kissed it, before leading her towards the taxi that was awaiting them. The taxi driver opened the door for the two and Stefan helped Eliza into the car before climbing in himself.

" Don't get to use to it, baby, my charms only last for so long before, click, they're gone like the wind," Stefan smirked as he placed an arm around Eliza's shoulders, edging himself closer towards his so his side was pressed against hers. This position made Eliza feel very uncomfortable and she shifted slightly, attempting to move slightly away from him.

" So how did you and Lexi meet? She tells me you've known each other since birth?" Eliza asked politely, changing the subject of the conversation immediately.

" How easily you mortals believe everything we say. To answer your question, baby, me and Lexi met in 1864 where I tried to feed from her," Eliza's eyes widened in shock and she forced herself away from Stefan slightly now. Searching his eyes with a frown, Eliza tried to comprehend what Stefan was talking about and whether this was true or not. It was sick and twisted, how could it possible be true?

" You look afraid, baby." Stefan smirked and let out a small chuckle. " You actually believed me?"

" Why would you say such a thing? I am being nothing but polite and you laugh in my face-" Eliza protested, shoving Stefan's arm away from her. Why on earth had Lexi sent her out with a man like Stefan? Why was Lexi even friends with him? He was crude, vile and blatantly ignorant already, and Eliza had only just met him.

" What were you expecting, baby? A knight in shining armour who would sweep you off of your pretty little feet? Wake up, baby, and welcome to the roaring 20's." Already Eliza loathed the smirk on Stefan's face, yet she'd only known him for a few minutes. " And what I said was true, baby, it's all true."

Eliza was about to protest again, before she saw something that shocked and scared her out of her mind. _This isn't real. _Grey coloured veins seemed to suddenly appear under Stefan's eyes and his eyes seemed to turn a demonic black. Staring at her hungrily, Eliza couldn't seem to muster a scream as Stefan sunk his now sharpened teeth into her neck.

The pain was excruciating; a burning sensation seemed to strive through her body, making her body feel like flames were dancing on every inch of her skin. She could literally feel the blood leaving her body and she couldn't muster the strength to try and fight against Stefan. Though her hands were on Stefan's head, she hadn't even managed to try and pull him away, since the loss of blood had rid her from her strength. Soon the blood loss equated to the pain dying down and numbness replacing it, making Eliza feel weak and tingly.

Eliza gasped as Stefan finally pulled away, and she felt her body groggily fall limp against the chair. With a satisfied smirk, Stefan bit into his wrist and force fed Eliza the blood from his mouth. The taste was revolting, but it somehow seemed to be taking the numbness away, so Eliza willingly drank it. Once Stefan's wrist was gone and Eliza was healed, Eliza quickly grabbed onto the door handle and prepared herself to run from Stefan. _The vampire. _

Roughly, Stefan grabbed Eliza before she could even begin to try and escape and forced her to look him in the eyes. " _You will forget everything that has happened in the car journey to Gloria's and you will forget the fact that I am a vampire." _The fearful memories seemed to wipe themselves from Eliza's mind and she felt herself unwillingly nodding. " _We talked politely in the car and you laughed at my jokes about Lexi." _

" We joked about Lexi and you were so polite." Eliza repeated robotically, a brief smile forming on her face.

Stefan then pulled out an expensive looking, scarf from his pocket that matched her dress perfectly. " _You will wear this for the remainder of the night and until the wound on your neck has healed. You will not take it off under any circumstances and if someone somehow sees the bite marks, you tell them that a dog bit you when you were petting it. _"

" A dog bit me and it really hurt." Eliza said and Stefan smiled satisfactorily.

" Perfect, baby."

* * *

><p>" Do you wish to dance?" Eliza asked, watching the couples have so much fun on the dance floor while they danced to Gloria's wonderful singing. Ever since they had arrived at the bar, Stefan had grown more arrogant and distant, meaning that Eliza was bored to tears. She had thought in the car that Stefan wasn't bad at all; they had spoke animatedly about Lexi and he seemed genuinely nice. Now, his whole attitude towards her had changed - he seemed to want nothing to do with her and had his eyes on other women.<p>

" No, baby. Dancing isn't my thing." Stefan replied, shaking his head at her. Instantly his attention switched from her again as a beautiful women walked past, winking cheekily at Stefan.

Eliza rolled her eyes. " Can I have a drink then please?" Eliza was trying to be as polite as possible, but Stefan was beginning to greatly annoy her.

" Sure, baby." Stefan smirked again and climbed from his seat. Eliza watched as he made his way to the bar, patting a few men on the back as he did so; they obviously knew him and were probably some of his friends. When Stefan ordered drinks, a group of men seemed to gather around him and they all began to laugh in loud, roaring tones.

Placing her chin on her hand in a bored manner, Eliza scanned the rest of the bar, a faint smile crossing her face as she saw the soul of the bar; people were laughing and dancing, Gloria seemed to be having the time of her life singing and dancing on stage. Everything was perfect for everyone else except her. Her eyes then swept over the entrance, as she felt a pair of wondering eyes on her. On the top of the raised balcony, that looked down on the rest of the bar, stood a tall, slim, bronze haired man. Everything about him seemed clean and fresh and he radiated a boyish charm. His eyes were gazing at her intently, and as her eyes met his, she flashed him a brief smile, before quickly looking away. Her cheeks flushed from the embarrassment. From the corner of her eye, she watched as the man smiled, before heading down the stairs to the rest of the bar.

" Here you go, baby. Alcohol to ease this wooden mind of yours, maybe then you'll be more fun," Eliza glared at Stefan. However, he didn't seem to notice this as his friends soon surrounded the table, talking brashly and acting like drunken idiots.

" She was gorgeous and amazing in bed-" Eliza switched her attention away from their conversation as she didn't wish to hear about how many women they had bed. In many ways, these men reminded her of _him. Theo. _

" Hey gorgeous, don't I know you?" Eliza's eyes snapped up to meet piercing brown eyes. The man who had spoke to her looked incredibly familiar; dark brown hair, very serious facial features, a chiseled body. " Eliza Petrova, right?"

" Um, I'm sorry, my memory is awful. Where did we meet?" Eliza smiled, hoping that this man could at least be friendly towards her, then maybe she could get away from Stefan for the night.

" I'm Theo's brother, you know Theo right?" The man smiled while tagging a swig of his beer. Eliza froze at the sound of Theo's name, the man who had disgraced her all those years ago... A cold shiver ran down her spine.

" Um-" Eliza began, but she was soon interrupted by Stefan's voice.

" I wouldn't waste your time, Will. She'll be impossible to get to bed, much too pristine and perfect. She's needs a little dirt." Stefan studied Eliza again while she glared at him.

" She's clean, it makes her all the more fun," Another man's hungry eyes landed on her and Eliza felt her eyes widening. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands caress her waist and she froze, memories flashing in her mind. _This couldn't happen. Not again._

_" _Please... Please take your hands off me," Eliza tried to sound firm and assertive, but instead she sounded vulnerable and afraid. The men only chuckled at her feeble attempt, but before they could do anything else, they were all interrupted by a thick English accent, one that stood out from their strong american ones.

" Excuse me gentlemen, but I would like to ask this lovely lady to dance with me," It was the man from earlier, the one who had smiled at her from the balcony. Up close, he looked much more handsome and charming, his smile was enticing, his sea green eyes were captivating. Everything about him seemed to draw Eliza in; he was the type of man she would actually choose to date.

" Sorry, man, she's with us," One of the men spoke up and Eliza sat at the table, hoping the man would be brave enough to take her away from these drunken men.

" I think you will find, _man, _that I was not talking to you, but the pretty lady. Now I urge you to allow her to reply to my request," The English man spoke coldly to the man who had spoke up. Everyone's attention was now on the English man, who was only paying attention to Eliza.

" I would love to dance," Eliza replied angelically, smiling brightly as he offered her a hand. Gratefully placing her hand in his, she couldn't help the rush of relief that flooded through her as the mystery man lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>So that's how Eliza and Klaus first met! And Stefan isn't the nicest of people at the moment... I love writing Lexi's dialogue though :) Really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment and tell me what you think!<p>

Thank you for all the support!

-DareToDream


	3. Chapter 2 - Dancing

**Dancing**

_" The monster saved the beautiful girl from drunken foes, who threatened to terrorize the poor girl. It was from then on, that the monster learned he was capable of being good, yet only for this one, innocent girl. The monster couldn't comprehend any of these thoughts and emotions, so he hid them away with a charming facade and a dazzling smile, while enticing her in a riveting dance..."_

_Chicago - August 1922_

Mystery man. Her mystery man. Her saviour of the night. He had done nothing but take Eliza away from the men who she had began to loath, yet she was extremely thankful and curious to find out more about this man. There was just something about him that drew her in and she couldn't quite pin point what it was. Whatever it was, however, it was overpowering Eliza; causing her thoughts to all link back to this one nameless man.

" Thank you," The silence between them, since they had moved away from Stefan's group of friend, hadn't been awkward, yet oddly comfortable. Usually after just meeting somebody, people were more inclined to strike up conversation, as they felt awkward if they didn't - this wasn't the case for Eliza and the mystery man, in fact it felt as if they new each other already.

A smirk grew on the man's face as he and Eliza swayed from side to side, slowly dancing to the emotional song that Gloria was singing in a very soulful voice. " You're welcome, sweetheart. A beautiful woman such as yourself should not be left among a group of obnoxious, juvenile men. I would not be a proper gentlemen if I did not ask you to dance when such a soulful piece of music is being played,"

" I was beginning to think I was the only one who appreciated Gloria's wonderful music, I'm glad you agree with me," Eliza smiled brightly, warmth spreading through her body.

" How one could not appreciate it is bewildering to me," Klaus smirked in return. " My name's Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. Do I have the honour of knowing your name, love?"

" Eliza Petrova, it's an honour to meet you Klaus." The man's smile seemed to falter slightly before it was quickly replaced with the same smirk as before. This confused Eliza slightly, as what could be strange about her own name? However, now that she knew Klaus' full name, it seemed she felt as if she trusted him more - though a name revealed little of someone's character, she felt as if she now knew him a lot better than she had done before.

" The pleasure is mine, sweetheart." Klaus replied, his eyes indicating that his thoughts were somewhere else, but Eliza chose to ignore this yet again. " Now delight me by telling me more about yourself, after all I am curious to know more about you, Eliza."

" There is not really much to know, to be perfectly honest. What is it you are curious about Klaus?" A spot of mischief seemed to enter Eliza's eyes as the conversation turned slightly more teasing; as if they were both putting on some sort of act.

" How about your favorite colour?"

Eliza laughed at the question, her eyes locking with Klaus' light blue ones. " I admire your imagination," Eliza spoke in a light, sarcastic tone.

" You mock me, how insulting," Klaus teased, holding back a chuckle of his own. " One's favourite colour reveals much about a person, dear Eliza. It can indicate towards the features of their mind, heart, soul... Beware of what you say, as it might just reveal something you may not wish me to know,"

" I do hope that the colour purple does not reveal anything terrible about me," Eliza giggled again, amused by Klaus' teasing speech about the importance of colour choice.

" Ah, very regal. The colour of a true Queen," Klaus mused, while he inched himself slightly closer to Eliza. This didn't go unnoticed by her, but she didn't mind the close proximity. In fact, she rather enjoyed it - she rather enjoyed Klaus himself...

" A queen without a thrown and followers, how tragic." Eliza tilted her head to the side slightly, just as the song was about to reach its ending.

" You are thinking of fairytales, Eliza. In reality, a true queen only needs one thing," Klaus said.

" And what might that be, Klaus?"

" Allow me to buy you a drink and accompany me for the remainder of the night, and I might just tell you," The music gradually came to an end and Eliza and Klaus were left standing in the middle of the dance floor alone, as the others had gone and sat back down in their seats. However, they were both so consumed in their own little bubble, that they didn't even notice anyone else around them.

" Well that is a deal I cannot refuse..."

* * *

><p>A few hours passed by and the night had ended, since the bar would be closing in a few minutes. Though the bar had emptied quickly and there were now only a few people left, neither Klaus or Eliza seemed to notice this, as they were both enticed by the other.<p>

" I don't believe you," Eliza shook her head in disbelief, drinking the final bit of water from her glass. Ever since she had begun drinking, she had never had a high immunity system to it, meaning she became drunk very easily. So not to embarrass herself in front of Klaus, Eliza had made sure to ask for water as soon as she knew she'd had enough.

" I am a man of my word, sweetheart," Klaus smiled as her eyes widened in surprise. He too had thoroughly enjoyed the night, which confused him but also pleased him. It was strange how this one girl had managed to occupy and interest him for hours without him getting bored or having any urge to drink from her at all.

" You are a lucky man, Klaus. One can only dream of travelling as far and as wide as you claim," Eliza sighed, attempting to envision the culture and reality of a different country to the great America. She'd always longed to travel abroad and see the world, but then again Eliza had never seen herself as the exploring type.

" That is correct, sweetheart. However, when one travels so far, one begins to understand the true value of home." Klaus said and Eliza considered this for a moment. To escape Chicago was one of her life dreams; the tranquil areas around America enticed her more than ever, while the foreign landscape of Europe seemed fascinating.

Eliza was about to reply before she was rudely interrupted." Eliza it is time for us to leave," Stefan approached the table in which Klaus and Eliza were sat at. As soon as Klaus heard the new presence, his head turned begrudginly to study the man before him; one of the many who had been tormenting Eliza previously. For some unknown reason, anger bubbled inside of him.

"But I'm not ready to leave." Eliza gasped as soon as she said this, realising she had been blatantly rude and un-ladylike.

A brief amount of annoyance seemed to build up within Stefan and he grabbed onto Eliza's arm, pulling her up from the table. Looking deeply into her eyes, Stefan began to mutter something before, abruptly, Eliza was thrown back down onto her seat.

Everything from there was a blur. Feeling dizzy from being thrown away, as if she was nothing but a mere toy, Eliza tried listening to the conversation Klaus was now having with Stefan. She presumed it had been him who had pulled Stefan off of her. However, right now she was too lightheaded to even think. Too lightheaded to even-

" You will _never _attempt to compel-" Those were the last words Eliza heard before she blacked out into the darkness of oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Eliza!" That voice was so famliar. A woman's voice, demanding her presence. Eliza's eyes fluttered and she groaned at the pain from her headache.<p>

" Anna?" Eliza groaned as she fully awakened, instantly seeing her sister's soft, beautifully crafted features directly in front of her, leaving her with no personal space. _What had happened to her? Where were Klaus and Stefan?_

" Finally! You're awake!" Anna let out a short, breathless sigh of relief as Eliza attempted to sit up, touching her temples as the aching pain throbbed in her head. " You're lucky you didn't wake mother nor father up, they would have suffered from a heart attack."

" What happened to me?" Eliza groaned, feeling a wave of dizziness rush through her. " Where's Klaus?"

" Who?" Anna questioned, seemingly confused. " Oh, do you mean the very dashing man that drove you home and carried you to the doorway? He had a very delightful british accent. Your choice of men is improving, Liza." Anna winked playfully.

" Oh my God..." Eliza blushed in embarassment as she realised what had happened. She'd fainted. _Fainted. _Outof all the embarassing things she could have done, it had to be that. Klaus probably thought she was a lightweight now.

" What's wrong, Liza? The man seemed genuinely worried about you, though he didn't speak much as he seemed surprised by me... But he left you a note. I think he definitely likes you," Anna winked again.

" He will never want to see me again after what happened last night!" Eliza exclaimed in a slightly saddened tone.

" Why ever not? He seemed thoroughly enhanced by you," Anna let out a soft, child like giggle, reminding Eliza that this was her younger, innocent sister and not Lexi. It was hard to tell the two apart sometimes - they both had a similiar sort of spark to them, except Lexi was much more sarcastic.

" I must have drank too much... Surely I did not just faint..." Eliza tried to think back, but all she reminded was Klaus himself; his dashing british looks, his mesmerising smile, his special way with words, that caused her to literally hang onto every one of them.

" Well you must have done something right, he left you a note. He wishes to see you again..." Anna handed Eliza the note and watched her expectantly.

Eliza rolled her eyes." I should be resting. I'll read the note in the morning, you should go to bed."

" Oh, please! You are going to read it as soon as I leave, do not lie to me, Liza. I want to know about this man! I want to know about your future husband!"

" He is not my future husband!" Eliza's eyes widened at the mere thought of marriage. In many ways, it scared her - the commitment, the thought of a man loving her more than anything else in the world. _Love. _The one thing that Eliza was yet too experience...

" Whatever you say, Liza. We will see, afterall. But my predictions are always right," Anna teased rather dramatically, winking and giggling, before climbing up from Eliza's bed and heading towards the door. " Goodnight, Eliza."

" Night, Anna."

Anna giggled a final time before exiting the room, leaving Eliza in the midst of her own thoughts.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't possibly figure out what had happened to her. But she knew she wanted to see Klaus again. She definitely did not want to see Stefan. And finally, she felt something. Something unknown. A spark, maybe? Like electricity. It consumed her now while she opened the note that Klaus had written to her.

_Dear the beautiful Eliza,_

_It's a true shame that our night was forced to end so early. Afterall, I did not even recieve the chance to explain my answer to what every true Queen needs.  
><em>_You must be confused to what has happened to you. We were going to have a final dance, when you tripped and hurt your head on the staircase banister, leaving you unconscious on the floor. I panicked, like any true gentleman would, and hurriedly seeked out a doctor to aid you, one who was present in the bar at the time. They claimed you would awaken soon but would need your rest. Because of this, I questioned your friend, Stefan, on where you lived and took you home myself. I hope you do not mind.  
>I want you to know, sweetheart, that I enjoyed your presence throughouly throughout the night and I do wish that we couldn see each other again. If you do wish to, then please, if you can, return to Gloria's bar at some point during the week, as I will be there every night for a while. <em>

_Love_

_Niklaus Mikaelson_

* * *

><p>It's taken me a long time to update, but I finally have! So sorry about the wait, hope you're not too mad at me ;) Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! If any of you have requests of different dates or experiences you want Klaus and Eliza to have in this story, I'm open to ideas!<p>

Thank you so much for being patient, I love you all!

-DareToDream


End file.
